La moisson en 23 PDV
by WorldQueenIam
Summary: La moissons vécue par tous les tributs des 74èmes Hunger Games comme je les imagine (sauf Katniss)
1. District 1

**District 1, tribut femelle:Glimmer**

Je m'avance pleine d'assurance vers le pacificateur le plus proche. Toujours de ma démarche de mannequin, un coup de hanche à droite, un autre à gauche, et ainsi de suite. Je fais bien attention à marcher droit, comme si je devais suivre une ligne droite dessinée sur le sol sans dépasser. A mesure que je m'approche de ma destination, je sens les regards se tourner vers moi sur mon passage. C'est ce que j'aime le plus, dans la vie:Le regard que me porte les gens. Pas un simple regard d'admiration, mais un regard plein d'envie, que ce soit d'une fille où d'un garçon. Les filles me regardent comme si j'étais leur modèle, la femme qu'elles voudraient toutes être. J'aime la jalousie que je peux lire dans leurs yeux. Cette lueur éblouissante dont je suis la cause. Les garçons, en revanche, me désirent plus qu'autre chose. C'est très plaisant, de jouir d'une autorité totale sur eux, de pouvoir les contrôler d'un simple sourire, ou encore d'un petit battement de cils sexy. Même si je trouves que je ne possède pas encore assez d'autorité sur eux. Si je gagnais les Hunger Games, je serais sûre d'avoir le monde à mes pieds.

Je m'arrête devant le pacificateur dans une position très féminine et lui présente mon doigt, de manière à ce qu'il puisse me prélever une goutte de sang, comme chaque année avant celle-ci. J'avoue être très déçue lorsqu'il ignore la poitrine volumineuse que je lui offre en spectacle et me demande d'aller me mettre avec les personnes de mon âge. En voilà un que je n'aime pas. Mais j'obéis quand même et vais me placer avec des amis à moi. Cette année, j'ai 18 ans. C'est donc ma dernière chance de participer aux jeux, mais si mon nom ne venait pas à être tiré au sort, je ne me porterais certainement pas volontaire ! Et puis quoi encore ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire. J'attends que cette stupide représentante du district fasse son discours habituel et passe le film du capitole ( toujours le même depuis 74 ans) puis le moment intéressent arrive enfin. La représentante, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, met sa main d'une couleur pâlotte dans l'urne des fille, et...

-Glimmer Belcourt !

La joie s'empare alors de mon corps. Enfin je vais pouvoir montrer au pays entier que je ne suis pas qu'une simple bimbo. Je vais leur montrer qui je suis réellement : Une tueuse. Une adversaire redoutable, tribut de carrière, qui remportera haut la main les 74èmes Hunger Games !

Je me précipite avec impatience sur l'estrade où j'arrache le micro des mains de cette horrible bonne femme pour crier au monde l'étendue de mon bonheur.

Ça y est, enfin, Panem connaît mon nom !

**District 1, tribut mâle : Marvel**

Je me présente, comme chaque année le jour de la moisson, sur la grande place pour me faire prélever une goutte de sang. Je déteste ça, lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonce dans ma peau pour venir y percer ma chair. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, et malgré toutes mes années d'entraînement pour participer aux Hunger Games, je n'aime pas le sang. Je peux contrôler cet handicap, mais ça me fait toujours quelque chose d'observer ce liquide rouge et tiède, source de notre vie, se déverser de plaies, d'égratignures, de blessures mortelles. Le fait que verser du sang soit ce pour quoi je suis né n'arrange rien, évidemment. Mais si mon nom venait à être tiré de la boule transparente remplie de morceaux de papiers posée sur une petite table, en haut de l'estrade, je pense que ma soif de victoire l'emporterait contre mon dégoût envers le sang. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas le plus fort de mon groupe, au centre, mais tout de même un très bon élève et je pense avoir toutes mes chances de remporter les jeux, si jamais je dois y aller, évidemment. Je n'ai que 17 ans, j'ai donc encore un an, si jamais le désir de faire les jeux me prenait, pour me porter volontaire.

Je hais le jour de la moisson. Non pas parce que l'un des notre s'en va pour ne peut-être plus jamais revenir, non, mais surtout à cause de l'attente (qui me paraît interminable) qui suit le tirage au sort et qui s'étire jusqu'à l'appel du tribut. C'est à ce moment là que nous devons acclamer ce tribut, l'encourager. Le problème, c'est si il lui arrive quelque chose. Un blessure grave, une trahison impardonnable, la mort... Et il est temps de le pleurer, de faire son deuil et tout le tralala. C'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse d'avoir un ami, quel qu'il soit. Que ce soit un ami ou une petite-amie, pas question avant d'avoir atteints tous les deux la majorité. Il est également hors de question que j'aie des enfants. Ce serait les envoyés vers leur destin en sachant que l'un d'entre aux peut partir à tout moment, et je me refuse à ça. Parfois, j'aimerais vivre ailleurs, être libre et ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour l'avenir d'une future famille. Mais je vis ici, et je fais avec.

J'écoute le discours de Jacqueline Ombrie ( la représentante du district 1) d'une oreille attentive pendant son discours et ne pers pas une miette du film nous venant du capitole. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que c'est important. Puis, viens le moment tant attendu par la foule : le tirage au sort des tributs. Jacqueline sors de l'urne un nom qui m'était encore inconnu jusque là et auquel je ne fais nullement attention. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, de toute manière. Après que cette folle-dingue nous ai crié toute sa joie dans les oreilles, la représentante réussie à récupérer son micro et s'approche enfin de l'urne des garçon y tirer un nom.

-Marvel Sanford !

Aucuns volontaires ? Apparemment non... Je rassemble donc tout mon courage et me présente sur l'estrade, à côté de la folle-dingue.

Que les 74èmes Hunger Games commencent !


	2. District 2

**District 2, tribut femelle : Clove**

Je me presse dans les rues, bouscule les gens et cours le plus rapidement que mon corps l'autorise. Encore une fois, je suis en retard à la moisson. Je sais parfaitement ce qui arrive aux personnes qui n'y participent pas. Des muets. C'est ce qu'ils deviennent. On leur arrache la langue de sang froid pour avoir manquer à ses devoirs. Heureusement pour moi, je ne subirai pas cet abominable sort, puisque la file devant les pacificateurs est suffisamment longue pour qu'on ne me soupçonne pas d'être retardataire. Je me place donc derrière les autres et attend patiemment mon tour. Je suis toujours un peu réticente, lorsque le pacificateur m'ordonne de donner ma main. Je n'aime pas qu'une autre personne que moi fasse couler mon sang, de quelque manière que ce soit. Mais j'endure quand même cette épreuve sans broncher. C'est après coup que je lance mon regard le plus glaciale à cet abruti de pacificateur. Je ne peux malheureusement pas voir son expression derrière son masque, mais le changement de rythme de ses mouvements m'indique clairement que mon regard à eu l'effet escompté. J'aime faire peur aux gens. C'est plus fort que moi. Ce que je n'aime pas, en revanche, c'est terroriser quelqu'un de plus jeune. Je ne suis pas une lâche. C'est là tout le problème des Hunger Games. Rares sont les tributs non-volontaires qui ont plus de 15 ans. Voilà l'unique raison qui pourrait me pousser à détester les jeux. Mais, mon problème à moi, c'est que je suis légèrement sadique sur les bords, et malgré que je n'aime pas faire de mal aux plus petits, les voir se faire torturer à la télévision ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je me demande si je serais capable de le faire, dans l'arène, quand je me porterai volontaire à mes 18 ans. Car pour l'instant, bien que je sois une des plus prometteuse du centre d'entraînement (et encore, ils ne savent pas tout ce que je sais faire), je me considère encore comme trop jeune. 15 ans, ce n'est pas un age pour être volontaire. Évidemment, je ne prend pas en compte que je pourrais être tirée au sort. Il est vrai que ça pourrais m'arriver. C'est une possibilité que je devrais ranger quelque part dans ma tête.

Je me dirige lentement vers l'endroit où les filles de mon age sont assises. Ce n'est pas que je les déteste mais... En fait si. C'est exactement ça. Je les déteste. Je me trouve une petite place tranquille, à l'écart des autres pimbêches dont le rire m'est insupportable. Je patiente donc les poings serrés contre mes cuisses que l'horrible représentant du district 2 arrive. Ce qui fini par arriver, et ce n'était pas trop tôt... Après l'annuel blabla insupportable et le montage vidéo qu'ils essaient de faire passer pour un vrai film, l'homme aux cheveux argentés (n'appréciant pas sont véritable nom, qui est Alberti, je le désigne ainsi) se dirige vers l'urne du tribut femelle. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander qui sera appelé que l'homme aux cheveux argenté à déjà prononcé le nom :

-Clove Kentwell !

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais participer a 74èmes Hunger Games !

**District 2, tribut mâle : Cato**

Plus aucuns doutes. Cette année sera mon année. Ma gloire. Ma victoire. Mes victimes. Moi, rien que moi. Je suis heureux de constater qu'une fois encore, je suis le premier arrivé. Je me présente fièrement devant un pacificateur qui me prélève un goutter de sang. Pendant qu'il fait ça, je prend bien soin de ne pas perdre ses yeux. Je veux qu'il sache à qui il prend ce précieux liquide. J'attends que le petit appareil qu'il tient dans sa main m'autorise à aller m'asseoir avec ceux de mon age, qui ne sont pas arrivés, et je tourne les talons en faisant tomber volontairement son carnet. J'aime la provocation. Non, pardon, j'aime provoquer, car la seule personne qui m'aie jamais provoqué avant est dorénavant quelque part au milieu du seul lac de notre district. Je lance un regard derrière moi. Mes parents sont debout derrière un cordon rouge, à discuter tranquillement. Mon père était l'homme le plus heureux de monde, je crois, lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je me porterai volontaire cette année. C'est ma dernière chance. J'ai eu 18 ans il y a trois mois et après cette moisson, aucune autre ne m'offrira la chance de participer aux Hunger Games. La réaction de ma mère, en revanche, m'a agacé plus que tout. Elle a commencé à couiner des paroles incompréhensibles et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. J'aimerais tellement apprendre que j'ai été adopté à la naissance, que cette femme n'ai pas vraiment celle qui m'a mis au monde. Je refuse que sa faiblesse ne fasse passer notre famille pour des nuls. J'ai réussis à nous apporter pas mal de mérite et une excellente réputation. Qu'elle ne vienne pas tout gâcher. Il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes m'admirent, au centre d'entraînement. Je suis pour ainsi dire le meilleur élève, celui qui réalise ce qu'on attend de lui. Je ne suis pas doué qu'avec une épée. Je peux maîtriser n'importe qu'elle arme tant qu'elle est puissante et mortelle. Rien qu'à penser aux armes, je peux déjà sentir le sang de mes victimes couler sur mes doigts, leurs cris déchirants me suppliant de les épargner, leurs larmes salées sur leurs joues quand je les torturerais à mort. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, entrer dans cette maudite arène et remporter haut la main. Plus le temps passe, et plus la grande place se remplie. Je peux voir des groupes de filles passer en gloussant à côté de moi. J'aime comme les filles me regardent. Je suis fort, beau et terriblement sexy, ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elles me regardent toutes comme si j'étais un dieu vivant, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. C'est après plus d'une demie-heure d'attente que le dernière personne par arrive et que Alberti Nabot lance le fameux « Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! » Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase éveille en moi plus d'envies meurtrières encore que d'habitude... Il nous fais un discours, nous passe le film et enfin (c'est pas trop tôt), se dirige vers les urnes. Il passe plusieurs minutes à choisir son morceau de papier, ce qui m'agace étant donné que de toute façon, je tuerai la fille aussi rapidement que les autres tributs. Une gamine d'à peu près 15-16 ans est tirée au sort. Elle n'est pas bien grande et beaucoup trop maigre, je l'abattrai donc sans difficultés. Enfin viens le plus intéressent, le tribut masculin. Un garçon de mon age est tiré au sort. Un gros balèze qui est dans la même catégorie que moi au centre. Je l'aime bien, mais je vais quand même lui piqué sa place ! Je lève la main aussi haut que je le peux et parle d'une voix forte.

-Je suis volontaire !

Le mec tiré au sort, Braydon, me lance un regard meurtrier auquel je répond par un sourire victorieux . Je n'attends pas que Alberti m'autorise à monter et prend directement le micro :

-Cato Hadley ! je crie.

La foule est devenue hystérique, mon publique m'acclame, il ne me reste plus qu'à leur rapporter la couronne !


End file.
